A homeowner responding to a stranger knocking on the front door faces risk by responding. While the stranger may appear to be a deliveryman (or salesman, utility worker, etc.), the stranger may be an intruder masking as a deliveryman who will strike when the responder opens the door. While conventional security systems provide protection against various threats, this scenario poses unique security challenges. The responder is particularly vulnerable when he or she disarms the security system to open the door.
Accordingly, need is apparent for improvements in security system technology. Needs exist to protect users when responding to or otherwise interacting with strangers. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support enhanced security.